


we're looking for (something dumb to do) PL

by DecayingPapers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Anxiety, basically e and r keep things secret to fuck with their friends, implied trans r, mentions of depression
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingPapers/pseuds/DecayingPapers
Summary: - Pobierzmy się kiedyś.- Pewnie.znane również jako "grantaire i enjolras kochają sekrety (i siebie nawzajem)"





	we're looking for (something dumb to do) PL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leov66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/gifts).
  * A translation of [we're looking for (something dumb to do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503671) by [leov66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66). 



> @ francuskie nazwiska odmieniane po polsku - dlaczego

Są zaręczeni już od trzech i pół miesiąca i nikt nic nie podejrzewa. Głownie dlatego, że nie mają nawet pierścionków, a wszystko zdarzyło się tak niespodziewanie, że aż sami byli zdziwieni, że coś w ogóle z tego wyszło.

 

– Wiesz, myślałem sobie… – Grantaire zaczyna, przytulając wykończonego Enjolrasa. Oglądają film dokumentalny o żyrafach, który, jeśli mają być szczerzy, nie jest porywający,

– O Boże, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to usłyszę. – Taką otrzymuje odpowiedź zanim jeszcze skończy zdanie, ale nie ma w niej zjadliwości. Jest jedynie lekkie rozbawienie przypominające im o tych wszystkich latach, które spędzili nie wiedząc, co zrobić ze sobą nawzajem.

– Jeśli nie dasz mi skończyć, to już nigdy w życiu tego nie zrobię – Grantaire mruczy, całując miękkie włosy Enjolrasa. – Chciałbyś wziąć ślub? Oczywiście nie teraz, nie w przyszłym tygodniu, ale tak w ogóle. – Brzmi nerwowo, co nie jest dziwne – jest potwornie zestresowany.

Kiedy Grantaire nie dostaje odpowiedzi, powoli żałuje, że poruszył ten temat, ale wtedy Enjolras zaczyna się wiercić i chrapać delikatnie. Wzdychając, Grantaire próbuje nim potrząsnąć – wystarczająco mocno, żeby go obudzić, ale nie aż tak, aby spadł z kanapy.

– Hmm, nie śpię, przestań – Enjolras mamrocze, sam chyba niezbyt przekonany. – Mówiłeś coś?

– Pobierzmy się. Kiedyś.

– Pewnie.

I to tyle. Nie ma pierścionka, bo 1) oszczędzają na dom z prawdziwego zdarzenia i 2) Grantaire nie ma ochoty żeby znowu wysłuchiwać mowy pod tytułem „kapitalizm i konsumpcjonizm niszczą miłość; to, że dwójka ludzi musi obnosić się ze swoim związkiem, bo w innym wypadku ludzie uznają, że nie kochają się naprawdę czy coś, jest po prostu śmieszne” (po raz pierwszy i drugi usłyszał ją, kiedy Marius i Cosette zaręczyli się, a potem pobrali). A do tego brak pierścionka był miłym nawiązaniem do czasu, kiedy zaczęli ze sobą chodzić i nikomu nie powiedzieli o tym przez sześć miesięcy tylko po to, żeby potoczyć bekę ze swoich przyjaciół.

Nie zaczynają od razu planować; Grantaire ma trzy zlecenia do skończenia w ciągu dwóch tygodni, a praca Enjolrasa jest wyjątkowo absorbująca i stresująca – jak zwykle. Idą za to razem na kolację i spędzają ze sobą cudowny wieczór. Nic się nie zmienia, może poza tym, że teraz kiedy wychodzą gdzieś z przyjaciółmi i ktoś wspomina o małżeństwie, zerkają na siebie dyskretnie.

 

– Dobra, poradzimy sobie z tym krok po kroku. Myślałeś już o jakichś kolorach?

– Może czerwony?

– Kurna, żartujesz sobie? Jak by to niby miało wyglądać? Oboje przebralibyśmy się za Ronalda McDonalda? – Grantaire próbuje udawać zniecierpliwionego, ale nie pozwala mu na to obraz Enjlorasa, poważnego i surowego przywódcy, w kostiumie klauna.

Jego narzeczony – ciągle nie wierzy, jak dobrze to brzmi – również wybucha śmiechem. 

– Drużbów też byśmy w nie wcisnęli, wyobraź sobie jak Courf wyglądałby z tym czerwonym nosem i wielkimi butami…

 Grantaire zdecydowanie musi to zapisać, kiedy już skończy płakać ze śmiechu.

 

Sześć miesięcy po zaręczynach chcą poprosić Mariusa i Cosette o kilka rad, ale wiedzą, że wtedy wszyscy by się dowiedzieli.

– Nie chcę, żeby to wyszło od Mariusa – Grantaire jęczy, leżąc na łóżku i przyglądając się Enjolrasowi, który chodzi nerwowo tam i z powrotem po pokoju. Próbują nie kłócić się za dużo, ale napięcie całego dnia nie pomaga im w trzymaniu się tego postanowienia.

– Hej, musimy myśleć racjonalnie.

– Po prostu nie chcę tego robić.

– A co z ojcami Cosette? Chociaż nie, to nie jest dobry pomysł, jestem niemal pewien, że pan Javert za mną nie przepada.

– Proszę cię, kochanie, trafiłeś do aresztu zaledwie osiem razy. On wykonywał tylko swoje obowiązki. Jutro o tym pomyślimy, a teraz chodź spać.

– Nie mogę, mam dużo do zrobienia.

Jest wpół do trzeciej, ale Grantaire wzrusza tylko ramionami i się nie wtrąca. To już i tak był ciężki dzień dla nich obojga.

 

Po mniej więcej tygodniu Enjolras wpada na pana Valjeana w sklepie spożywczym. Rozmawiają przez kilka minut i już po chwili Grantaire dostaje wiadomość, że w przyszłym tygodniu wybierają się na kolację do rodziców Cosette, więc nie muszą martwić się robieniem lazanii na trzy dni.

To spotkanie rzeczywiście pomaga im poukładać sobie wszystko, a do tego jedzenie jest cudowne. Nie żeby Enjolras mógł narzekać na gotowanie swojego narzeczonego, nic z tych rzeczy.

– Wiesz, chciałbym, żebyśmy też tacy byli za dwadzieścia lat – Enjolras wspomina, opierając głowę na ramieniu Grantaire’a, kiedy wracają metrem do domu. Trzymają się za ręce i wszystko wydaje się być takie ciepłe i spokojne.  
  
  
Pewnego dnia, Enjolras wpada na ścianę. Jest tak przemęczony, że nawet nic z tego nie pamięta. Wszystko jest w porządku do momentu, kiedy kilka godzin później podczas przerwy na lunch mdleje, rozmawiając z Courfeyrakiem. Courfowi kompletnie odbija i nalega na wizytę w szpitalu, ale muszą skończyć projekt, a Enjolras nie może tak po prostu wyjść z pracy. To nie znaczy jednak, że czuje się szczególnie dobrze, kiedy o piątej Courfeyrac znajduje go wymiotującego w łazience – wtedy sprawa staje się cokolwiek gówniana. 

– Nie ma mowy, że wrócisz do pracy w takim stanie. I wiesz co, jedziemy do szpitala. W tym pieprzonym momencie. Ép, mogłabyś powiedzieć panu Gillenormandowi? Wielkie dzięki, wiszę ci latte. A teraz, Śpiąca Królewno, w drogę. I nawet nie próbuj narzekać.

Okazuje się, że Enjolras ma wstrząs mózgu i jest dość porządnie odwodniony, co tylko pogarsza sprawę, a do tego musi wziąć sobie dwa dni wolnego. Courfeyrac wygląda, jakby miał ochotę go uderzyć, ale w końcu zadowala się kilkoma wiadomościami do Combeferre’a.

– Czy jest ktoś, kogo chciałby pan powiadomić o swoim stanie zdrowia? – pyta pielęgniarka. Kroplówka, do której go podpięli, sprawia, że jest ledwo przytomny i uświadamia sobie, że przez cały ten czas nawet nie pomyślał o Grantairze. Musi się cholernie martwić, bo Enjolras zazwyczaj jest w domu przed szóstą, a dochodzi już siódma. Kurna, jest w głębokiej dupie. 

– Mój narzeczony, on… Cholera, już do niego dzwonię – udaje mu się wydukać pomimo potwornie drapiącego gardła.

Courfeyrac wygląda, jakby miał zaraz stracić panowanie nad sobą i pewnie jest tego bardzo bliski. Cały ten czas siedział obok niego na kozetce, wychodząc tylko raz, żeby dać znać Combeferrowi, co z Enjolrasem. 

– Twój kto?! Czy ty sobie, kurwa, żartujesz? Ty i R zaręczyliście się, a ja nic nie wiem? Myślałem, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Enj!

Enjolras daje mu znak, żeby był cicho i wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni. Chrząka i wykręca numer Grantaire’a, cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Courfeyrakiem. Wystarczy, że słyszy jedno zaspane, ale jednak zmartwione „to ty, ‚Pollo?” żeby wszystko znowu było w porządku.

– Hej, przepraszam, że wcześniej nie zadzwoniłem… tak, wszystko w porządku, jestem w szpitalu. Nie, naprawdę, wszystko okay, to tylko wstrząs mózgu… tak, Courf jest ze mną, nie przejmuj się, oczywiście, że możesz przyjechać, o czym w ogóle… Nie panikuj, proszę, naprawdę nic mi nie jest… Też cię kocham, nie daj się przejechać po drodze.

Rozłącza się, odkłada telefon na stolik i wzrusza lekko ramionami.

– No tak, jesteśmy zaręczeni od… jakichś ośmiu miesięcy? Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

– Enjolras, Boże drogi, nie możesz robić czegoś takiego ludzim, dostanę zawału, a nie mam jeszcze trzydziestki.

– Ogranicz kawę, to podobno pomaga.

– Jesteś niemożliwy. Dobra, koniec tego, w piątek gramy w „Prawdę czy wyzwanie”.

 

facebook, 19:21

_„b jak blachary”_

 

courf: prawda czy wyzwanie w piatek

courf: u enja i r

courf: przyniescie wodke i jedzenie

joly: okay!!!

ferre: Czy Enjolras i Grantaire wiedzą?

courf: nie

courf: tzn enj wie wiec

cosette: mogę upiec placek i przynieść jägermeistra:–)

ron weasley: Okay, będziemy

courf: powiem wszystko co i jak kiedy enj juz wyjdzie ze szpitala badzcie czujni

joly: CO

cosette: CO

feuilly: CO.

ron weasley: Co

ferre: Okay.

cosette: CO ZROBIŁEŚ ENJOLRASOWI I CZY R WIE???

courf: luzix r zaraz bd

joly: JAKI LUZIX JAK MAMY WYLUZOWAĆ????????

courf: lmao pa

 

– Mieliście w ogóle zamiar nam powiedzieć? Czy po prostu zaprosilibyście nas na wesele?

– Nie wiem, tak jakoś po prostu wyszło.

Telefon Enjolrasa zaczyna wibrować i dzwonić. Ten zerka na niego i wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zamordować Courfeyraca, ale zadowala się wyciszeniem urządzenia i nieodzywaniem się do przyjaciela.Dobrze było go tak po prostu ignorować, czekając na Grantaire’a.

I tak zasypia, bo takie jest życie. Budzi się i otwiera oczy w idealnym momencie, żeby napotkać wzrok Grantaire’a, który rozmawia z Courfem, ale przerywa, żeby usiąść koło Enjolrasa i złapać go za rękę.

– Naprawdę wpadłeś na ścianę? – jest równie rozbawiony co zmartwiony.

Enjolras wzdycha. 

– Tak, wiem, to było głupie i tak dalej, ale nic mi nie jest, przecież sam widzisz. Jutro będę w domu i–

– Gołąbeczki, przyznaję, że jesteście uroczy, ale są ważniejsze rzeczy o których musimy pogadać – wtrąca się Courfeyrac.

– Na przykład o czym, Courf? – Grantaire odpowiada, kiedy uznał, że wystarczająco obcałował dłoń Enjolrasa.

– Czemu nie powiedzieliście mi, że jesteście zaręczeni?!

– Nie wiem, stary, tak jakoś po prostu wyszło.

– Jesteście obrzydliwi, on powiedział dokładnie to samo. Nie wytrzymam z wami już dłużej.

 

Kończy się na tym, że ogłaszają to przyjaciołom w piątek i wszyscy są zachwyceni. No, może poza Courfem, który wciąż jest obrażony. Spotkanie na luzie zamienia się w przyjęcie zaręczynowe z prawdziwego zdarzenia, takie ze wzruszającymi mowami (wina Courfa) i rozwaloną lampą (to też wina Courfa). Większość kompletnie się upija, nawet Cosette i Jehan. Nie wiadomo jak, ale ktoś znajduje Just Dance i zaczyna się karaoke. Nikt nie wie, co się dzieje.

 

Po jakichś dwóch miesiącach są na kawie z Mariusem i Cosette, gadając o bzdurach żeby nieco się odstresować. Nadchodzą Święta, co oznacza nawał pracy dla Enjolrasa i Grantaire’a. Oboje są mile zaskoczeni, że udało im się dostać wolne tego samego dnia.

– Zaczęliście już planować, prawda? Wiem przecież, że to trwa od dłuższego czasu. – Cosette uśmiecha się, a Enjolras zaczyna krztusić się winem.

– Nie do końca. Staramy się niczego nie robić pochopnie. – Grantaire robi co w jego mocy, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, co nie wychodzi mu za dobrze.

– Dlaczego nie? Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, po prostu nas to ciekawi.

O tak, to całe „my”. Enjolras myślał o tym już od jakiegoś czasu. Są dwójką ludzi, zupełnie różnych ludzi, ale zaczną używać liczby mnogiej kiedy tylko się pobiorą. Tak, jakby zawsze myśleli i robili to samo.

Prywatność i indywidualność zawsze były ważne w ich związku i sama myśl o tym, że mogliby zacząć mówić „jesteśmy, zrobiliśmy, uważamy” go przeraża. Enjolras postanawia, że muszą jeszcze o tym porozmawiać.

– Nic się nie stało. Po prostu uważam, że mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Prawda, ‘Taire?

– Jasne, to przecież i tak niczego by między nami nie zmieniło.

– Właśnie o to chodzi! Skoro wiecie, że to nic nie zmieni, czemu mielibyście czekać? – odzywa się Marius, który do tego czasu tylko się przysłuchiwał. Łapie Cosette za rękę, co jest urocze, ale też sprawia, że cała sprawa zaczyna przypominać przesłuchanie.

Nikt nie wybucha przez resztę wieczoru, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że przez jakiś czas nie będą się spotykać.

 

– To naprawdę nic nie zmieni, prawda? – zaczyna Enjolras, kiedy kilka godzin później leży w objęciach Grantaire’a. – Jest nam dobrze tak, jak jest. Nie chcę niczego zmieniać.

– Czemu niby coś miałoby się zmienić? Bylibyśmy dokładnie tymi samymi ludźmi, a jedyną różnicą byłyby pierścionki.

– Okay.

Próbuje w to uwierzyć, naprawdę.

 

 

Nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że minął już rok, dopóki jeden z ich przyjaciół (pewnie Courfeyrac) nie zwraca na to uwagi. Grantaire wzrusza jedynie ramionami, bo przecież to nie tak, że narzeczeństwo im się nagle przeterminuje. Courf wybucha śmiechem, kiedy to słyszy, ale i tak pyta ich o plany. Grantaire zaczyna już mieć dość takich pytań. Niby wie, że nie mają złych intencji, ale to ich ślub, a nie jakaś społeczna inicjatywa ich przyjaciół.

Nie przyznaje się przed sobą do tego, jak bardzo mu to przeszkadza do momentu, kiedy temat wypływa podczas kłótni. Enjolras jest zaskoczony i nie wie, co ma o tym myśleć. Godzą się po kilku dniach, ale gorzkie wspomnienie tych słów pozostaje. Może rzeczywiście powinni coś zrobić.

 

Oczywiście nie robią nic, bo zawsze są jakieś projekty do skończenia i miejsca do odwiedzenia, a oni kłócą się o każdą drobnostkę, więc po co?

Zbliża się kwiecień, alergia Enjolrasa nie daje mu żyć, ale nawet z zaczerwienionymi oczami i cieknącym nosem jest dla Grantaire’a najpiękniejszą istotą na Ziemi. Czy byłoby inaczej, gdyby byli po ślubie? Byłoby lepiej? Nie lubi tak myśleć, ale trudno tego nie robić. Może powinien odezwać się do swojego starego terapeuty? Zaczyna na poważnie brać to pod uwagę.

 

Kiedy Grantaire dostaje potwierdzenie, że jego obrazy trafią do galerii, obaj nie posiadają się z radości. Kiedy dowiadują się, że galeria jest w Paryżu, cieszą się nieco mniej. Grantaire przyjmuje propozycję, bo to niespotykana szansa, ale wizja spędzenia całego miesiąca z oceanem dzielącym go od Enjolrasa jest jak nagłe uderzenie w brzuch. Do tego wystawa jest w lipcu, więc ominęłyby go urodziny Enjolrasa. 

Pomimo, że zostały im jeszcze dwa miesiące razem, czują już, jak ten czas ucieka im przez palce dużo szybciej, niżby chcieli.

 

– Kocham cię i chcę, żeby wszystkie twoje marzenia się spełniły, ale kłamałbym mówiąc, że mnie to nie rusza – zaczyna Enjolras znad zlewu pełnego naczyń. Próbuje opanować jakiekolwiek drżenie swojego głosu, ale widocznie kiepsko mu to wychodzi, bo Grantaire rzuca cokolwiek właśnie robił (pewnie szkicował) i przytula się do jego pleców. Zaczyna całować go w szyję, a Enjolras zastanawia się, czy jego serce będzie kiedykolwiek wystarczająco duże, żeby pomieścić miłość, jaką darzy do Grantaire’a.

 

– Może hajtniecie się zaraz przed jego wyjazdem? Joly i Cos mogliby upiec ciasto, ja i Ferre moglibyśmy zrobić specjalne koszulki dla wszystkich, a ‘Rel zagrałby na trójkącie. ‘Chetta na pewno pozwoliłaby nam zająć Musain na jeden dzień, jak wtedy, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy w college’u. Co ty na to? – Courfeyrac proponuje po zbyt wielu lampkach wina. Enjolras nie odpowiada, a jego wzrok jest wlepiony w (beznadziejny) film, który wybrali, zanim się upili (co było wielkim błędem). Zastanawia się, jak długo jeszcze ich przyjaciele są w stanie czekać zanim wezmą sprawy w swoje ręce; żałuje, że w ogóle o tym pomyślał.

 

– Czasem żałuję, że im powiedzieliśmy. Mam już dość wymyślania tych wszystkich wymówek, bo to po prostu nie ich sprawa. I nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham ich wszystkich, ale…

– Też o tym myślałem. Pewnie, rozumiem, zależy im na nas, ale to wygląda tak, jak gdyby to, co teraz jest między nami nie było dla nich wystarczające – odpowiada Grantaire, bawiąc się włosami Enjolrasa (który od jakiegoś czasu je zapuszcza, co Grantaire’owi niezmiernie się podoba). – Nie powinni wywierać na nas takiej presji.

– Dokładnie. Czemu mielibyśmy zmieniać coś, co działa doskonale? A właśnie, jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, to potrzebujemy nowego ekspresu do kawy. Nasz zepsuł się we wtorek, a chyba umrę, jeśli jeszcze raz będę musiał zadowolić się tą brunatną wodą, którą proponują ekspresy w biurze.

– Słońce, możesz po prostu jak normalna osoba chodzić do Starbucksa dopóki nie kupimy nowego, to nie sprawi, że staniesz się okropny. – Grantaire śmieje się, bo miłość, jaką do niego czuje, to jedyne, co jest w stanie przewyższyć nienawiść, którą Enjolras darzy Starbucksa. 

 

Dzień przed wyjazdem Grantaire’a Enjolras musi zostać w pracy o wiele dłużej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, tylko dlatego, że życie uwielbia być takie gówniane. Grantaire pakuje się, po czym rozpakowuje walizkę i powtarza to trzy razy, a co najmniej dwa razy poważnie zastanawia się nad odwołaniem całej tej sprawy. W jakiś sposób udaje mu się przegapić godzinę, o której zaplanował, że pójdzie spać i zamiast się położyć, przegląda ich wspólne zdjęcia na komputerze. Niektóre nawet zapisuje na telefonie, bo przecież Courfeyrac ani Éponine nie będą z nim w Paryżu, więc nikt nie będzie mu z tego powodu dokuczać.

Enjolras wraca do domu koło drugiej, potykając się o własne nogi ze zmęczenia.

– Feuilly i Ép stwierdzili, że musimy coś zjeść, kiedy już skończymy, a ja zasnąłem w pociągu powrotnym i obudziłem się na ostatniej stacji, i musiałem wracać na piechotę, a nie mogłem zadzwonić ,bo chyba zostawiłem kurtkę w pracy i tak strasznie cię przepraszam…

Biorą razem prysznic, bo Grantaire obawia się, że Enjolras sam mógłby zasnąć. I tak zasypia, co byłoby o wiele bardziej urocze, gdyby nie dobiegała trzecia, a Grantaire miał odprawy o szóstej trzydzieści.

– Nie musisz ze mną jechać na lotnisko, powinieneś odespać. Zadzwonię, kiedy będę na miejscu, w porządku?

Enjolras jest zbyt zaspany, żeby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, a jedyne, na co go stać, to potrząśnięcie głową, które mogłoby oznaczać „nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje” gdyby ktoś by się porządnie zastanowił.

Dwie i pół godziny później, kiedy dzwoni budzik Grantaire’a, Enjolras nie jest nawet w stanie otworzyć oczu. Później znajduje karteczki z rysunkami albo krótkimi wiadomościami na  stoliku nocnym, lodówce, na lustrze w łazience. Wstaje koło dziewiątej, co jest bliskie do jego osobistego rekordu, i już tęskni za narzeczonym. Jedynym plusem jest to, że jego telefon okazuje się być w teczce.

 

wiadomość tekstowa 7:27

 

Taire: zaraz wylatuje

Taire: kocham cie 

Taire: bierz lekarstwa

 

9:13

 

enj: Też cię kocham

 

Jakoś im się udaje pomimo sześciogodzinnej różnicy czasu pomiędzy Nowym Jorkiem a Paryżem. Nawet, kiedy Grantaire jest wykończony po całym dniu spędzonym na rozmowach po francusku i angielsku (czasem posługując się dziwną mieszanką obu tych języków), a Enjolras musi wstawać wcześnie do pracy, udaje im się rozmawiać na Skype. Czują, że dzieli ich cały ocean, ale udaje im się wytrzymać.

 

– Masz nowe okulary? –pyta Grantaire pewnego dnia. Jest pierwsza po południu, a on ma spotkanie o trzeciej, ale jako, że jest niedziela, Enjolras nie musi iść do pracy i mogą cieszyć się czasem spędzonym razem.

– Tak, jakoś mi się udało. ‘Ferre zaciągnął mnie do optyka, podobają ci się?

– Są urocze. Hej, troszczysz się o siebie kiedy mnie nie ma, prawda?

– Tak, nie martw się. A tak poza tym, nigdy nie uwierzysz, co ten dupek zrobił…

 

Kiedy dochodzi czternasty, Enjolrasa budzi telefon od Grantaire’a. Wie, że w Paryżu musi być koło południa, co podpowiada mu, że jego narzeczony powinien jeść właśnie lunch albo być na spotkaniu. I tak odbiera.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu urodzin, słonko, czas wstawać. – Enjolras czuje, jak podniecenie i zwykłe, proste szczęście zaczynają się w nim w zbierać już od momentu, w którym akceptuje połączenie rozmawiać. Zdecydowanie się nie wzrusza, bo tak cholernie tęskni za Grantairem. Oczywiście, że nie. Chociaż właściwie to prawda – to okropnie niesprawiedliwe i choć nie chce być samolubny, bo R zasługuje na to, żeby wszystkie jego marzenia się spełniły, to Enjolrasowi jest bez niego bardzo źle.

– Tak bardzo cię kocham; chciałbym, żebyś był tu teraz ze mną – mruczy, wyciągając rękę, żeby dotknąć zimnej drugiej strony łóżka.

– Ja też, naprawdę, ale połowa już za nami. Prezent dostaniesz kiedy wrócę. Obiecaj, że nie zabarykadujesz się w domu z jakimś beznadziejnym filmem.

– Za dobrze mnie znasz. Dobra, może gdzieś wyjdę.

– Zajmę się tym, obiecuję. Nie spóźnij się do pracy, weź lekarstwa, kocham cię.

 

facebook 6:13

 

r: wyciagnijcie e z domu

r: nie dajcie mu siedziec samemu

r: dowiem sie jak nigdzie nie wyjdziecie 

courf: dzieks ze mnie obuziles ziomek

courf: załatwione planowalismy od tygodnia

courf: jak w paryzu 

r: super

r: e by sie spodobalo 

courf: strasznie za tb teskni

r: ja za nim tez 

r: musze leciec kupcie mu cos w starbucksie i powiedzcie ze to ode mnie

courf: lmfaoo

 

Grantaire rysuje przez resztę dnia i zapełnia niemal połowę swojego szkicownika, bo we Francji wypada akurat Dzień Bastylii. Otwiera też snapy, na których jedyną stałą jest Enjolras (wszystko dzięki Courfeyracowi, Éponine i Jehanowi). Chciałby być już z powrotem w Nowym Jorku, żeby móc zobaczyć go na żywo, usłyszeć jego piękny śmiech zamiast jego rozpikselizowanej, elektronicznej wersji. Chciałby potrzymać go za rękę, nawet jeśli jest ona zawsze potwornie zimna.

Grantaire pamięta, jak pewnej nocy rozmawiał z Éponine, pijąc kawę i piekąc ciasta o pierwszej w nocy. Spytała go, czy boi się wzięcia ślubu. Nie bał się i nadal się nie boi, więc czemu tak naprawdę ciągle to odkładali?

Wystarczyło szybko coś wygooglować i skrobnąć niechlujną notkę, żeby zaczął formować mu się w głowie plan. Możliwe, że ten kaszmirowy sweter, który chciał dać Enjolrasowi w prezencie, będzie musiał poczekać do świąt.

 

widomość tekstowa 3:49

 

enj: Śpisz

Taire: nie jest prawie 10

Taire: wszystko okay?

enj: Możemy zaskajpowac czy jesteś zajęty

Taire: dla ciebie zawsze mam czas

 

Cholernie się martwi, kiedy klika „Połącz”. Na szczęście Enjolras jest w domu i nie wygląda na zranionego ani nic w tym stylu, więc ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej zmniejsza się odrobinę.

– Co się stało, skarbie? – pyta cicho.

– Nic takiego, po prostu… Strasznie za tobą, kurwa, tęsknię, wiesz? Byliśmy na kolacji i było świetnie, ale ciebie tam nie było i nawet chujowe żarty Courfa nie wystarczały, i wszyscy upili się na wesoło a ja upiłem się na smutno, i Courf z ‘Ferre poszli się całować do łazienki, i nawet twój pieprzony sweter już nie pachnie jak ty. – Pociąga nosem i zdaje się zapadać we  wsponiany sweter, a Grantaire czuje, jak łamie mu się serce.

– Hej, nie płacz, E. Pogadałem z ludźmi tutaj i powiedzieli, że będę wolny koło dwudziestego, więc mogę wrócić szybciej.

– Naprawdę? To nie wpłynie w żaden sposób na twoją pracę? – Grantaire nie jest w stanie znieść tego, jak bardzo Enjolras stara się nie robić sobie nadziei.

– Nie, to nic nie zmieni, serio. Nie cieszysz się?

– Pewnie, że się cieszę. Co to za pytanie?

 

Kolejne dni są niezłą katastrofą – niosą ze sobą nudne kolacje i bezsensowne rozmowy, ale Grantaire stwierdza, że było warto, kiedy siedzi na gównianym hotelowym łóżku i patrzy na bilet powrotny na samolot do Nowego Jorku. Do Enjolrasa.

 

wiadomość tekstowa 18:21

 

Taire: pamietasz jak wyrabialiśmy sobie paszporty na wycieczke do kanady i chcieli nasze akty urodzenia

enj: Tak

enj: O boże wszystko w porządku

Taire: tak o nic sie nie martw!!

Taire: pewnie gdzies tam leza nie

Taire: znajdz je ok

enj: Okay??

Taire: zawsze masz przy sobie dowod prawda

enj: Tak

Taire: wez te akty urodzenia i dowod i 40 dolcow 

enj: Na pewno wszystko w porzadku 

Taire: tak!!!

Taire: musimy to miec zeby zlozyc podanie o slub

Taire: e jestes tam

Taire: enjolras

 

Jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić, a Grantaire już wie, kto to.

– R, nie możesz tak po prostu pisać do mnie o czymś takim i oczekiwać, że będę spokojny – zaczyna, zanim Grantaire ma szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć.

– Przepraszam, powinienem był pogadać z tobą wcześniej, ale chciałbyś to zrobić? W sensie, wziąć ślub?

– Pewnie, że tak! Chyba po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. To tysiąc razy lepsze niż planowanie wesela, powiemy im w przyszłym tygodniu czy coś.

– Brzmi dobrze. Trochę poszperałem i jeśli się nie mylę, to potrzebujemy tylko dowodu ze zdjęciem i aktu urodzenia, żeby wypełnić podanie. Płacimy czterdzieści dolarów i po dwudziestu czterech godzinach możemy się hajtać z urzędnikiem. I to tyle. Wygoogluj to może, żeby się upewnić, czy nic nie pomieszałem.

Po drugiej stronie połączenia brzmi głucha cisza.

– Enjolras? Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, tak, wszystko okay, tylko nie wierzę, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Weźmiemy ślub, ‘Taire, tak na serio.

– Wiem, słońce, ale wszystko będzie dobrze. Nic się między nami nie zmieni.

– Kiedy przylatuje twój samolot?

– Jutro koło szesnastej, dasz radę po mnie podskoczyć?

– Pewnie, wziąłem sobie dwa dni wolnego.

– Żartujesz! Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim narzeczonym? – wybucha śmiechem, bo Enjolras nigdy jeszcze nie zrobił sobie wolnego tak po prostu. Miłość naprawdę czyni cuda.

 

wiadomość tekstowa 20:43

 

Courfeyrac: hej enj

lemme smash: Tak?

Courfeyrac: r wraca jutro cnie

lemme smash: Tak, proszę nie róbcie żadnej powitalnej imprezy, będzie wykończony.

Courfeyrac: pewka

 

facebook 20:45

_„impreza niespodzianka dla r”_

 

courf: ej ziomki zmiana planow chyba

ferre: Tu właśnie mówię ci „a nie mówiłem?”. 

courf: no ale nie robisz tego!!!!!

ferre: A nie mówiłem?

courf: um??? nie fair?? spisz na kanapie

courf: moge ci wyslac fotki tego co przegapisz;)

joly: Ej tu są też inni ludzie

bossuet: odpuszczamy sb czy tylko przekładamy?

courf: moze po prostu przelozymy 

courf: spytam enja

 

wiadomość tekstowa 20:49

 

lemme smash: Jesteś zaskakująco cicho.

Courfeyrac: sorka musialem zrobic Rzeczy

lemme smash: Nigdy nie robisz Rzeczy.

Courfeyrac: dobra wracajac to tego o czym gadalismy zanim mnie OBRAZILES i ZNIEWAZYLES

Courfeyrac: co powiesz na przyjecie nie–niespodzianke 

Courfeyrac: mmm w sobote?

lemme smash: Zbyt wcześnie.

Courfeyrac: kurde w cztery dni nie zdazycie sie wyzyc? :/

lemme smash: Zablokuję Cię.

Courfeyrac: ej hej nie zrobilbys tego

[numer zablokowany]:

 

facebook 20:53

 

Courfeyrac: no dobra,,

trzy deko wpierdolu: Tak?

Courfeyrac: nastepny weekend?

Courfeyrac: np sobota

Courfeyrac: u mnie, zalatwimy wszystko

Courfeyrac: hejjjj

trzy deko wpierdolu: Musiałbym spytać czy mu pasuje.

Courfeyrac: dla jego wlasnego dobra niech mu pasuje!!

 

_„impreza niespodzianka dla r”_

 

courf: w przyszla sobote bd SZTOS

cosette: !!!

feuilly: Przynosimy prezenty?

cosette: byłoby super!! nic drogiego, po prostu drobiazgi które się na pewno r spodobają:–) 

ron weasley: Cosette ma rację, byłoby miło

joly: Okay!!!!

jehan: okay!

 

Courfeyrac: podbij jak bd wiedziec to zaczniemy planowac

trzy deko wpierdolu: Okay.

 

Zaraz przed wylotem samolotu Grantaire daje znać Enjolrasowi, że go kocha i że zobaczą się już za siedem godzin. Musi wyłączyć telefon zanim otrzyma odpowiedź, ale samo wysłanie wiadomości mu wystarcza, żeby poczuć się lepiej.

Próbuje przespać się w samolocie, ale stres go rozsadza i udaje mu się tylko zaliczyć trzy krótkie, nerwowe drzemki. Kiedy nie śpi, stuka palcami o podpórkę na ramię, denerwując tym siedzącą koło niego kobietę. Próbuje też zająć się rysowaniem, a wtedy wpada na świetny pomysł i tak się w niego wciąga, że nie zauważa stewardesy ogłaszającej nadchodzące lądowanie.

Enjolras dociera na lotnisko godzinę przed czasem, więc zasypia na niewygodnej plastikowej ławce. Ta krótka drzemka co prawda nie rekompensuje zarwanych przez bezsenność i nerwy nocy, ale to zawsze coś, nawet jeśli jego szyja i plecy mu później za to nie podziękują.

Kiedy się budzi, ktoś siedzi u jego boku. Mężczyzna również śpi, a burza ciemnych włosów i niezmienny od lat zapach szamponu lawendowego wystarczają Enjolrasowi żeby wiedzieć, kto to.

Całuje Grantaire’a w policzek i prawie robi mu zdjęcie.

– Obudź się, ‘Taire, jesteś w domu. – Uśmiecha się i leciutko ciągnie go za włosy. Grantaire otwiera oczy, nieświadomy niczego, co się wokół niego dzieje, ale potem coś błyska mu w oczach i w końcu trzyma Enjolrasa w ramionach. To jego bezpieczne miejsce i ta myśl sprawia, że Grantaire czuje się jeszcze bardziej gotowy, żeby nareszcie go poślubić.

– Tak cholernie za tobą tęskniłem, E – to jedyne, co Grantaire’owi udaje się powiedzieć, bo nie ufa swojemu drżącemu głosowi. – Chodźmy się pobrać, co?

– Okay.

Przez jakiś czas jeszcze tak siedzą, obejmując się i od czasu do czasu coś mówiąc. Po jakiejś godzinie wychodzą wreszcie z lotniska; trzymają się za ręce i niosą po jednej walizce. 

Samo wypełnianie podania o udzielenie ślubu jest dość długie i nudnawe, ale myśl, że już za dwadzieścia cztery godziny będą mogli oficjalnie się pobrać sprawia, że łatwiej im przez to przebrnąć. Trafia się moment konsternacji, kiedy dochodzą do części dotyczącej nazwisk (bo przecież oczywiście nawet o tym nie myśleli), ale po chwili namysłu stwierdzają, że nie chcą nic zmieniać. Wolą uniknąć całej afery ze zmianami w dokumentach i w banku, szczególnie wziąwszy pod uwagę, że Grantaire już raz musiał przez to przechodzić i nie było to najlepszym doświadczeniem. Zastanawiają się, czy nie wysłać zdjęcia podania na czat grupowy, ale dochodzą do wniosku, że chcą jeszcze potrzymać przyjaciół w niepewności.

– Enj, wiesz, o czym zapomnieliśmy? – Grantaire pyta tego wieczora, kiedy leżą w łóżku, w końcu razem, nieco zbyt zgrzani i spoceni, ale nie aż tak, żeby wziąć prysznic.

– Chyba musisz mi podpowiedzieć – odpowiada Enjolras, bawiąc się włosami Grantaire’a i szczerząc, jakby wpadł po uszy. Chociaż to zresztą prawda.

– O obrączkach. Słońce, nie mamy obrączek i musimy je jutro załatwić.

Zaczyna się śmiać, podobnie jak Enjloras, bo o tym też oczywiście nie pomyśleli. Jak na kogoś tak zorganizowanego, jego narzeczony rzeczywiście jest zapominalski.

– Wcale nie mówię, że powinniśmy jakoś szczególnie z nimi zaszaleć, ale skoro tyle już zaoszczędziliśmy na braku wesela, to powinniśmy z nimi zaszaleć. Wiem, wiem, to wszystko kapitalizm, ale naprawdę nie chcę tego potem wspominać z myślą, że jedynym, co robiliśmy, było pieprzone oszczędzanie. Bardzo ładnie proszę? – Grantaire uśmiecha się. Enjolras przez moment udaje, że ma zamiar się kłócić, ale nie byłby w stanie oprzeć się temu mężczyźnie i jego urokowi.

Twierdzi jednak, że nieco przesadzili, kiedy widzi w drodze powrotnej rachunek (choć na szczęście to Grantaire pamiętał o wzięciu karty kredytowej i załatwił wszystko).

Pan Valjean, jako człowiek wielu zawodów i pełen niespodzianek, jakimś cudem posiada też tytuł oficjenta, co jest miłym zbiegiem okoliczności, bo proponuje im przeprowadzenie całej ceremonii za darmo. Kolejną miłą rzeczą jest to, że pan Javert zgadza się pełnić rolę świadka, przez co nie muszą psuć sobie zabawy proszeniem o to kogoś z przyjaciół. Enjolras pozwala sobie mieć nadzieję, że wszystkie godziny spędzone po protestach w areszcie i długie lata nastoletnich wyczynów są mu przebaczone, kiedy widzi, jak były policjant uśmiecha się półgębkiem na widok Grantaire’a i Enjolrasa całujących się po raz pierwszy jako małżonkowie.

– Może po prostu wyślemy Courfowi zdjęcie na snapie i będziemy udawać, że nie wiemy, o co mu chodzi? – proponuje Enjolras, patrząc na ich splecione palce. Nie puścił dłoni Grantaire’a odkąd wyszli z restauracji (ten uparł się na zrobienie sobie maleńkiego wesela, nawet jeśli miałaby to być zwykła kolacja bez tortu i prezentów – a z resztą jak lepiej świętować wzięcie ślubu niż jedząc sushi?). – Chcą zrobić imprezę w przyszły weekend, więc możemy poczekać, co nam pewnie nie wyjdzie, albo powiedzieć im jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

– Pójdźmy jutro na podwójną randkę z nim i Ferre i dajmy im pokombinować. Nie, pieprzyć to, pójdźmy na potrójną randkę z nimi, Mariusem i Cosette. Albo na poczwórną randkę z nimi, Mariusem i Cosette _i_ z Joliem, Bossuetem i Chettą. A do tego mogą dołączyć jeszcze Jehan i ’Parnasse. O, i może Éponine?

– Szybko się rozkręcasz. – Enjolras całuje Grantaire’a w policzek. – Jeśli sami się domyślą, a tak pewnie będzie, to mamy gwarantowane improwizowane wesele. Miałbyś coś przeciwko? Bo wiesz, nie było cię prawie miesiąc, więc zrozumiem jeśli chciałbyś po prostu odsypiać w tym tygodniu czy coś…

– Hej, spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu dostalibyśmy prezent, nie? Może daliby ci jakiś porządny krawat żebyśmy mogli spalić ten, który masz odkąd skończyłeś liceum.

 

facebook 21:08

_„hawajska don’t interact”_

r: hejka jeszcze Żyje

cosette: !!!!!!!!!!!!

joly: !!!!!!!!!

courf: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

ron weasley: Hej

r: chcecie sie spotkac w musain zeby pogadac itd

r: np jutro albo w niedziele nwm

r: moze jutro bo pracujemy w poniedzialek

ferre: Po południu czy wieczorem?

r: hmm po południu?? jetlag mnie dobija

feuilly: Mnie pasuje

ron weasley: No brzmi dobrze!

eponine ok

bossuet: KURDE EP ZAPOMNIALEM ZE TU JESTES

eponine: HMM ja nie zapomnialam jak powiedziales ze jestem „jakas podejrzana i sie skrada boje sie jej” 20 grudnia 2015

jehan: ,,,,

cosette: dawaj!!! dojedź go!!!!!

courf: get rekt

eponine: zamknij morde courf

angry bird: To co, jutro po południu?

ferre: Na to wychodzi.

joly: pasuje wam 17

r: no

r: ale nie bedziemy jakos szalec

r: do domku o 21

r: bez wysokich procentow

r: na cb patrze cos

cosette: :–) 

 

Żadne z nich nie może zasnąć, więc koło drugiej nad ranem postanawiają zrobić naleśniki i obejrzeć Jeopardy. To wszystko jest tak przytulne, że Enjolrasowi zbiera się na płacz, kiedy siedzi przy kuchennym stole, a Grantaire zmywa naczynia.

– Enj, kochanie, co się stało?

Grantaire przytula go, obsypuje jego włosy i twarz pocałunkami, a Enjolras daje radę jedynie pociągnąć nosem zanim wybucha płaczem w ramionach swojego męża. Nie jest ani zestresowany, ani smutny, a powodem jego łez są tylko i wyłącznie przytłaczająca radość i miłość, która go rozpiera.

– Po prostu… Tak strasznie cię kocham, wiesz? I mam tak wielkie szczęście, że jesteś w moim życiu, ’Taire, nawet nie potrafię tego ubrać w słowa. Nie wierzę, że to się naprawdę dzieje i…

– Hej, wystarczy, bo też się zaraz rozkleję – to jedyne, co Grantaire jest w stanie powiedzieć, bo jemu również oczy zachodzą łzami. Myśli o tym, jak daleko udało im się razem zajść. To, że może teraz trzymać Enjolrasa w ramionach i nazywać go swoim mężem, wielokrotnie przerosło jego niegdysiejsze nadzieje, które pozostawiały mu jedynie wizje odpychanych uczuć i nie do końca trzeźwych wyznań. Słowa Enjolrasa, które ten szepcze mu do ucha, to miód na serce Grantaire’a; jego za duża koszulka z napisem „art is a lie” jest wilgotna od łez. W tej właśnie zwyczajnej chwili wydaje mu się, że pędzący zawsze świat na moment zwolnił.

Nie idą spać aż do siódmej rano (a przynajmniej Enjolras nie idzie spać do siódmej, bo potem zasypia na kanapie, a Grantaire przykrywa go kocem i całuje w głowę). Combeferre dzwoni około drugiej po południu żeby upewnić się, że ich plany są nadal aktualne, budząc ich obu z zasłużonej drzemki. Potem ucinają sobie kolejną, nastawiwszy budzik na trzecią trzydzieści, żeby mieć czas na prysznic i doprowadzenie się do porządku i spóźnić się w dobrym stylu.

– Mówiłem ci, żeby wziąć taksówkę – mruczy Grantaire, próbując nadążyć za nerwowo truchtającym w stronę kawiarni Musain Enjolrasem.

– Już bylibyśmy na miejscu, gdybyś od czasu do czasu poszedł ze mną na siłownię – odpowiada Enjolras, nawet się nie odwracając.

– Kup mi karnet, może wtedy o tym pomyślę.

– To chyba już znalazłem ci prezent ślubny i z okazji powrotu do domu.

Na spotkaniu wszystko idzie bez zarzutu, nie brakuje uścisków ani żartów. Dopiero, kiedy znów są wszyscy razem, śmiejąc się i nadrabiając czas rozłąki, Grantaire zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Po tym, jak wytrzeźwiał, odkrył swój, jak Courfeyrac to pięknie ujął, Potencjał Na Matkę Kwokę – znaczy to mniej więcej, że jak nikt inny radzi sobie z podpitymi/wstawionymi/kompletnie pijanymi ludźmi. Jednak tego wieczoru jakoś nie ma cierpliwości dla tych pierwszych, co nie umyka uwadze jego przyjaciół, przez co nie musi znosić zwykle nieuchronnego „jesteś przecudny, R, prawdziwy z ciebie, kurna, anioł, przysięgam” ze strony jakiegoś nie do końca trzeźwego młodzieńca. Enjolras też nic nie pije, żeby upewnić się, że żadnemu z nich nic się nie wymsknie (czasami miewa cięty język i bywa skłonny do dramatyzowania, a Grantaire tak bardzo go kocha).

Po jakichś dwóch godzinach ktoś wpada na pomysł zorganizowania improwizowanego karaoke połączonego z konkursem tańca w rogu i dołączają do niego wszyscy oprócz Grantaire’a, Enjolrasa, Montparnasse’a, Éponine i Combeferre’a. Jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej byłaby to conajmniej dziwna grupka, ale teraz nie ma już pomiędzy nimi żadnego niepotrzebnego napięcia.

– Wy dwaj, o co wam chodzi z tymi pierścionkami? – pyta Montparnasse ,pijąc swoje trzecie już espresso (kiedyś byli świadkami tego, jak wypił pięć filiżanek, do tego łyknął Red Bulla i poszedł na egzamin, po czym uciął sobie trzygodzinną drzemkę, więc nikt się o niego nie martwi). Grantaire jakiś czas temu zasnął na kolanach Enjolrasa, więc nie słyszy pytania, a sam Enjolras jedynie wzrusza ramionami. Czasem lubi myśleć, że jest tajemniczy. Nikt nie prosi o dalsze wyjaśnienia, więc nie mówi nic więcej.

Kiedy Grantaire się budzi (a Enjolras jest bogatszy o nowe zdjęcie na tapetę), starczy, że mruczy zaspane „gdzie jesteśmy, ’Pollo?”, a Enjolras już grzecznie tłumaczy, że powinni się zbierać. Jehan przesyła im całusa, a Courfeyrac wspomina coś o mailach do napisania w pracy i zanim się obejrzą, wysiadają z taksówki i są z powrotem w swoim maleńkim mieszkaniu.

– Nie wiem, czy powinienem o tym mówić, ale Enjolras i Grantaire wzięli ślub – Combeferre rzuca w stronę Courfeyraca, który jest już w połowie zaczętej przed chwilą rundy szotów.

Courfeyrac wygląda, jakby Ziemia przestała się kręcić.

– Żartujesz, prawda?

– A wyglądam jakbym żartował, Courf?

– LUDZIE, NIE PANIKUJCIE ALE ENJ I R POBRALI SIĘ I NIC NAM NIE POWIEDZIELI – krzyczy Courfeyrac zanim Combeferre jest w stanie go powstrzymać.

Joly niemal spada z krzesła, za to mina Éponine pozwala twierdzić, że się tego spodziewała.

– Musimy coś zaplanować i ogarnąć, będą mieć najlepsze wesele w historii czegokolwiek. Załatwimy im wyjebany w kosmos prezent, tak że obaj się popłaczą. Czy ktoś tu wie, co daje się najlepszym przyjaciołom z okazji ślubu?

– Spytaj Google – proponuje Jehan znad książki.

 

Grantaire zasypia na kanapie i śpi do dziesiątej rano. Kiedy wstaje, Enjolras jest na przebieżce, więc wykorzystuje ten czas na zaczęcie nowego obrazu. Przebiera się w poplamione farbą spodnie i bluzkę (oczywiście jedne z wielu), przegląda szkice, decyduje, które chce poprawić, a może nawet namalować. Nie mija nawet godzina, a Grantaire jest pokryty węglem i zbyt pogrążony w myślach, żeby zauważyć Enjolrasa wchodzącego do pokoju, całującego go we włosy i dającego mu kubek kawy. Enjolras pozostawia po sobie  jednak zapach kokosowego szamponu, tak przecież znajomego. Kiedy rysunki, a przynajmniej niektóre z nich, przechodzą pierwszą selekcję, Grantaire bierze prysznic i patrzy, jak Enjolras odpowiada na maile. Po chwili jednak mu się to nudzi, więc zaczyna całować jego szyję, zostawiając po sobie maleńkie zaczerwienione ślady – właśnie wtedy jego mąż stwierdza, że ma dość i popycha go na łóżko.

Zamawiają jedzenie na wynos (znowu), tak zajęci sobą nawzajem, że nie mają głowy do gotowania. Ich obrączki rozszczepiają złoty nowojorski zachód słońca, świecą jaśniej niż ogień. Enjolras zapiera Grantaire’owi dech w piersi jak nikt inny; otoczony aureolą światła, ze słońcem na opuszkach palców jest nowym Apollem, statuą z marmuru i złota, w którą sami bogowie tchnęli życie. Nawet blizna, którą ma na czole od trzeciej klasy, plama z sosu na koszulce i nieudolnie zapleciony francuz porywają artystę siedzącego w Grantairze i sprawiają, że pragnie malować jego i tylko jego aż do końca świata, z serią portretów pięknego mężczyzny jako jedynym wspomnieniem ich krótkiego życia.

 

facebook 13:39

_„impreza niespodzianka dla r”_

courf: boze czemu nie posluchalem r kiedy mowil zeby nie szalec

courf: ael mam k aca

courf: mam w glowie slonia i to stepujacego slonia

cosette: :–( pij dużo wody i prześpij się!

courf: dziekuje cos jesteś sloniem

ferre: A nie słonkiem?

courf: no tak

courf: ale sa rzeczy wazne i wazniejsze

 

courf zmienił nazwę grupy na _„WESELE E I R”_

 

courf: to bd najlepsze wesele na swiecie

feuilly: Courf, mamy tydzień, zazwyczaj takie przyjęcia planuje się miesiącami

joly: Damy rade

ron weasey: Nie wiem czy to wyjdzie

cosette: hej!! damy radę i wszystko pójdzie super

cosette: więcej optymizmu proszę albo zablokuję najbardziej marudzących

jehan: yass gaga

ferre: Musimy zrobić podział zadań, jest bardzo dużo spraw do załatwienia. Mam popołudniową zmianę więc nie będę już odpisywać.

courf: papa kochm cie

joly: Ja, Chetta i Bossuet możemy upiec zarąbiste ciasto, będzie super

jehan: !!!!!!

jehan: moge zrobic kwiaty i jakies dekoracje, ale nie oczekujcie niczego pinterestowego

courf: omg prawie spieprzylem chcialem juz pisac do r zeby sie zajal dekoracjami a potem mialem takie Kurwa

ron weasley: Toja

courf: no wiec

courf: potrzebujemy alko, jakiegos normalnego jedzenia, muzyki, prezentow

courf: albo jednego duzego prezentu??

cosette: hmm

cosette: brzmi nieźle, moglibyśmy kupić im coś porządnego jako prezent grupowy i na przykład po jakimś drobiazgu do $2 albo własnoręcznie zrobionym

feuilly: Brzmi fajnie

joly: A co mialoby byc tym porzadnym prezentem

joly: Dla Cos i Mariusa kupilismy Thermomix

cosette: uwielbiamy go!!!!

ron weasley: To prawda

jehan: moze roomba? przeciez wiadomo ze nienawidza sprzatac

courf: prawda

jehan: upsik to jest za drogie co do cholery

courf: czekaj wygoogluje jakies zamienniki roomby czy cos

courf: co kurna

courf: ok $220 to Duzo

cosette: ale nas też jest dużo!!

courf: ja ferre joly bossuet chetta feuilly cos marius jehan ep parnasse bahorel

courf: o kims zapomnialem

courf: chyba nie

courf: musze sie zdrzemnac i to przemyslec pa

 

Cały tydzień przelatuje jak z bicza strzelił. Enjolras, jak zwykle zresztą, ma urwanie głowy, Grantaire dostaje pracę w Starbucksie (to jeden z większych zawodów, jakie spotkały Enjolrasa w życiu) i maluje nowe obrazy. Obaj wpadają na pana Valjeana i, zainspirowani nim, kupują książkę kucharską, której próbują użyć już tego samego dnia. Enjolras zaczyna poważnie myśleć o zapisaniu się na kurs gotowania, ale na razie zostaje przy WikiHow i pomocy Grantaire’a. Oglądają filmy, które widzieli już wcześniej wiele razy, czytają stare książki i szlifują francuski Enjolrasa (obaj przez pięć lat uczyli się go w szkole, ale to Grantaire spędził miesiąc we Francji posługując się głównie tym językiem, podczas gdy Enjolras wcale go nie używał). Od razu poprawia im to humor i prowadzi do tego, że zaczynają tańczyć w salonie do starych francuskich piosenek lecących z przenośnego głośnika.

– Nie przypuszczałem, że ludzie na poważnie mówili o „fazie miesiąca miodowego”, ale cholera, chyba mówili na poważnie – mruczy Grantaire całując policzek Enjolrasa kiedy później próbują zasnąć.

– To prawda. – Enjolras uśmiecha się do niego, a serce Grantaire’a ledwo daje radę pod falą czułości, która na niego spada. – Polećmy kiedyś do Paryża. Razem.

– Dla ciebie wszystko.

 

W środę Grantaire dostaje od Courfeyraca wiadomość z pytaniem, czy on i Enjolras nie chcieliby „hipotetycznie” wpaść w sobotę żeby „tak sobie posiedzieć”. Robi zrzut ekranu i wysyła go Enjolrasowi (który odpowiada emotką żaby i herbaty), po czym daje Courfowi znać, że bardzo chętnie przyjdą. 

– Myśli, że jest taki przebiegły, kocham go. Co byś wybrał na niedzielę, Zaskoczoną Minę Numer Jeden czy Numer Dwa? – Później obaj mają ubaw z manewrów przyjaciela.

– Żadna z nich nawet nie wygląda na zaskoczoną, postaraj się, Enj.

 

Piątego dnia (w piątek), Grantaire ma już dość swojej pracy. Zrezygnował z niej kilka dni przed lotem do Paryża, żeby móc spędzić więcej czasu z Enjolrasem i ten miesiąc, podczas którego nie musiał słuchać „NIE MACIE TU ŻADNEJ NORMALNEJ KAWY DLA NORMALNYCH LUDZI? TYLKO JAKIEŚ WŁOSKIE NAZWY KTÓRYCH NIKT NIE JEST W STANIE ZAPAMIĘTAĆ?!” wydaje się być odległy o całe lata świetlne. Éponine żartuje z tego, jak bardzo spadła mu tolerancja na pieprzenie klientów, a Grantaire musi przyznać, że to prawda, ale jedna sytuacja nadrabia za zmarnowane nerwy.

Robi się już późno i za ladą została ich tylko trójka. Enjolras obiecał, że odbierze go z pracy, a wcześniej podczas zasłużonej drzemki zadzwonił do Grantaire’a dwa razy, co daje mu trochę do myślenia. Wychodzi na zewnątrz, żeby upewnić się, czy wszystko z Enjolrasem w porządku, a przy okazji zapalić. Obaj próbują rzucić, ale na razie zdecydowali się na paczkę miesięcznie, aż w końcu całkiem przestaną – tyle, że samokontrola nie jest najsilniejszą stroną Grantaire’a, więc zazwyczaj w kilka dni zużywa miesięczny zapas.

 

wiadomość tekstowa 18:40

 

Taire: przepraszam strasznie spalem

Taire: wszystko w porzadku?

enj: Musze jeszcze troche zostac

enj: Dam znac jak skoncze

Taire: kocham cie

enj: Tez cie kocham

 

– Tęsknisz za żonką, hmm? – pyta jeden z baristów (Mark? Matt? Grantaire nie ma pojęcia i nie zależy mu na dowiedzeniu się), wskazując na jego obrączkę.

Jednak Grantaire nawet go nie słyszy i, zbyt pochłonięty wiadomościami z całego dnia, przytaknął tylko.

Kiedy półtorej godziny później Enjolras w końcu przychodzi, ten sam barista szturcha Grantaire’a i, ku jego rozbawieniu, mówi:

– Super laska, co nie?

– Dobra, po pierwsze: pojebało cię? To mój mąż. Po drugie: muszę lecieć, widzimy się w poniedziałek.

Mina faceta, kiedy Grantaire przyciąga Enjolrasa na szybkiego całusa jest bezcenna. Śmiech jego męża kiedy słyszy całą historię jest jednak jeszcze lepszy.

– Chciałbym tylko dodać, że na twoim miejscu bym mu przywalił.

 

Piątkowy wieczór spędzają przekomarzając się na temat tego, co ugotować na kolację i, kiedy nie udaje im się na nic zdecydować, robiąc tosty i gorącą czekoladę z piankami. Grantaire nie może zasnąć, aż w końcu Enjolras znajduje go na balkonie próbującego pozbyć się zmartwień dymem z papierosa. Kręci mu się w głowie, jego ciało jest jak nie jego i możliwe, że znów zaczyna mu się pogarszać.

– Jestem tutaj, ’Taire. Zawsze będę. – Enjolras zapala swoje Marlboro i patrzy na oświetlone miasto.

– Wiem, kochanie. Wiem,

 

wiadomość tekstowa 7:57

 

lemme smash: Możemy się trochę spóźnić, wybaczcie proszę.

 

9:02

Courfeyrac: wszystko w porzadku?

Courfeyrac: enjolras

lemme smash: Nie martw się, to tylko ciężka noc.

lemme smash: Zasnął koło siódmej i nie będę go budzić.

Courfeyrac: okay

Courfeyrac: powiedz mu ze wszyscy go kochamy

 

facebook 9:28

_„WESELE E I R”_

courf: ok beda troche pozniej

courf: czyli moze bedziemy miec dekoracje

joly: !!!

joly: Robimy juz ciasto

cosette: super!!!!

eponine courf

courf: tak

eponine parnasse i ja konczymy Rzecz

ferre: Jaką Rzecz?

eponine: zobaczysz

montparnasse: ;)

joly: Co kurwa nawet nie wiedzialem ze on tu jest

jehan: Um Niefajnie

jehan: mój bardzo fajny chlopak tez moze robic z nami rzeczy!!!

feuilly: A co z mniejszymi prezentami? Są gotowe?

ron weasley: Wydaje mi się że tak

courf: ferre i ja zrobilismy razem i wyszlo $4

 

Grantaire wstaje dopiero o trzeciej po południu, ale Enjolrasowi to nie przeszkadza. Robi herbatę i włącza muzykę, żeby nie musieli wsłuchiwać się w ciszę.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz iść? Naprawdę nie musimy – mówi cicho i całuje Grantaire’a w czoło.

– Jeśli dzisiaj zostanę w domu, to nie wyjdę też jutro ani w poniedziałek. Poza tym, podobno ma być fajnie.

– Oczywiście, że będzie, kochanie.

– Okay.

 

Grantaire wie, że jego przyjaciele się domyślili, ale i tak jest zaskoczony, kiedy zaraz po wejściu do mieszkania Courfeyraca widzi wielki (choć może nieco niezdarny) baner z napisem „GRATULACJE, CHUJKI”, pod którym widać nieudolny rysunek dwóch gołębi. Jest ciasto, jest spaghetti (którego Grantaire nie nazwałby standardowym imprezowym jedzeniem, ale nie ma zamiaru narzekać na darmowe spaghetti), a w rogu leży sterta w miarę schludnie zapakowanych prezentów. Grantaire nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu i mocniej ściska dłoń Enjolrasa.

– Jesteście okropni i nie zasługujecie na moją przyjaźń. Mam dość tych kłamstw. Dobra, musiałem to powiedzieć, a teraz zacznijmy imprezę. – Courfeyrac szczerzy się do nich i przytula obu mocno, co rozpoczyna lawinę uścisków, całusów w policzek i „nie wierzę, że mi nie powiedzieliście”. Jako, że jest pora kolacji, wszyscy upychają się w salonie i jedzą spaghetti autorstwa Éponine, które jest jak zwykle niebiańsko smaczne. Ramię Enjolrasa przyciśnięte do jego boku pomaga Grantaire’owi uspokoić myśli. Wszystko jest w porządku, jest tu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i ma zamiar świetnie się bawić świętując fakt, że poślubił miłość swojego życia.

– Zanim przejdziemy do fajniejszej części wieczoru, żądam całej historii ze wszystkimi dostępnymi detalami. Chyba nie każecie nam tak błądzić po omacku? – mówi Joly, kiedy wszyscy się już najedli. Wygląda na tak podekscytowanego, że nie mają serca nie opowiedzieć wszystkiego. 

– Było, ech, miło? – zaczyna Enjolras, ale widać, że nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów, co dla niektórych mogłoby być zaskakujące. Grantaire przewraca tylko oczami i całuje męża w policzek.

– Wybaczcie, Enjolras nam tu nie pomoże. Przyszły jego urodziny, a ja byłem w Paryżu, więc stwierdziłem, że muszę zrobić coś specjalnego. Wygooglowałem „jak wziąć ślub w Nowym Jorku” i dalej to jakoś samo poszło. Kiedy wróciłem, wypisaliśmy całe podanie, pan Valjean zrobił, co miał zrobić i jesteśmy teraz małżeństwem.

– Nie wierzę, że tatuś nic nie wspomniał! Oj, kochany, nawet nie myśl, żeby nas zaprosić na obiad w niedzielę – mówi oburzona Cosette.

– To nie wszystko. Często udzielał nam rad, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy zaręczeni. A pan Javert był świadkiem – dodaje Enjolras.

Tym razem to Combeferre jest najbardziej zaskoczony.

– Nie ma mowy. Nie próbował cię, no wiesz, aresztować? Po prostu sobie stał? Jak normalna osoba?

– Daleko zaszliśmy, co nie? Też nie mogłem w to uwierzyć – śmieje się Enjolras.

 

Jest jeszcze więcej opowieści, a do tego kilka pytań, bo przecież 1) całej reszcie lat nie ubywa i 2) podatki są skomplikowane, a płacenie ich razem bardziej się opłaca (po ślubie czy nie, Enjolras kocha dyskutować o tym, że romans jest martwy i tak dalej). W końcu ktoś otwiera pierwsze piwo i zaczyna się zabawa. Przyjaciele raz jeszcze udowadniają Enjolrasowi i Grantaire’owi, że jeszcze bardziej dają się ponosić emocjom, kiedy są nie do końca trzeźwi.

– Dobra, dupki, skoro postanowiliście wziąć ślub i nic nam nie powiedzieć, – zaczyna Joly – nie ma żadnego oficjalnego wesela. No ale skoro już wszyscy tu jesteśmy, możecie przy okazji dostać prezenty. Nie liczcie na wiele, bo mieliśmy tylko tydzień na ogarnięcie ich. Chyba wszystko powiedziałem, a teraz: kochamy was i życzymy wam wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

Enjolras i Grantaire całują się szybko, ale czule, na co cała reszta czuje, jak zaczyna im się rozwijać próchnica.

Courfeyrac wstaje ze swojego miejsca, świadomy tego, że nie wróci na nie przez następną godzinę, bo Éponine od razu je zajmuje. 

– Może i atmosfera jest świąteczna, ale to tylko dwóch palantów dostaje prezenty. A mogłem wziąć swój kostium Mikołaja od ’Rela. Ale, przechodząc do sedna, mieliśmy mocno ograniczony budżet, bo każdy tu jest albo spłukany, albo oszczędza. Dlatego macie parę osobnych drobiazgów po dwa dolce i jedną większą rzecz od nas wszystkich. O, właśnie, nie umawialiśmy się co do tych drobiazgów, więc są tak naprawdę tajemnicą dla całej reszty i możemy zrobić konkurs, czyj spodoba wam się najbardziej. 

– Nie wszystko musi być konkursem. – Combeferre przewraca oczami.

– Mówisz tak tylko kiedy przegrywasz, ’Ferre – wtrąca Bossuet z drugiego końca pokoju.

 

Zarówno Enjolras, jak i Grantaire są zaskoczeni tym, jak dobrze przemyślane są niektóre prezenty (co prawda nie wszystkie, ale przecież przyjaciele mieli się zmieścić w dwóch dolarach), a Enjolrasowi zdecydowanie kręci się łezka w oku, kiedy wspólnym podarunkiem okazuje się być niby–Roomba. Grantaire śmieje się z niego, ale też jest poruszony. Konkurs wygrywa Combeferre (ku rozpaczy Courfeyraca) i jego zbiór przepisów, które zdobyli przez cały czas trwania ich znajomości, począwszy na ciasteczkach, które jedli w trzeciej klasie, poprzez makarony i zupy, którymi żywili się podczas sesji, a skończywszy na babeczkach, które usiłowali upiec kilka tygodni wcześniej. Na drugim miejscu plasuje się Jehan z jedną parą zielonych skarpet i jedną czerwonych („hej, nie nawiązuję tylko do was, to też świąteczne kolory!), a także Cosette z zestawem czterech ogrzewaczy na kubki. Niektóre prezenty są co najmniej dziwne (jak na przykład chochla w kształcie potwora z Loch Ness, na widok której Grantaire przewraca oczami, za to Enjolras od razu się w niej zakochuje, albo też gumki wyglądające jak uśmiechnięte banany), za to wszystkie utwierdzają ich w przekonaniu, że ich przyjaciele to prawdziwe skarby. Ostatni prezent (który, za namową Courfeyraca, nie brał udziału w konkursie, bo „przebiłby wszystko i wszystkich”) jest autorstwa Éponine i Montparnasse’a, choć pewnie każdy dorzucił do niego coś od siebie. W kartonowym pudle Grantaire i Enjolras znajdują chyba wszystkie swoje zdjęcia razem, każde opisane datą i informacją o statusie ich związku. Cały ten pomysł jest tak cudowny głównie dlatego, że nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z istnienia większości zdjęć i już wiedzą, że obejrzą je wszystkie bardzo dokładnie w domu. Na razie jednak Enjolras stara się powstrzymać łzy, a Grantaire nie patrzeć na niego, jakby był najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie, bo jego serce może tego nie wytrzymać.

– Hej, E, nie płacz, kochany – mówi Feuilly, po czym przytula go. Tak rozpoczyna grupowy uścisk i nagle wszyscy są razem, Grantaire wygląda na szczęśliwego i wszystko jest dobrze.

 

Kilka godzin później ludzie zaczynają się zbierać, a na zewnątrz Combeferre pali z Enjolrasem.

– To Grantaire ci się oświadczył, prawda? – zaczyna Combeferre, wpatrując się w Courfeyraca wymachującego żywo rękami i pochłoniętego w rozmowie, którą prowadzi z nim Jehan.

– No tak. Ja pewnie nawet bym o tym nie pomyślał gdyby nie on.

– Myślałem o tym ostatnio. Przecież ani ja go nie zostawię, ani on mnie, więc równie dobrze możemy to mieć na papierze. – Combeferre jest szczery jak zawsze, co Enjolras zdecydowanie w nim ceni.

– Mogę ci chyba tylko doradzić, żebyście się z niczym nie spieszyli – odpowiada Enjolras i zapala kolejnego. Wzrusza ramionami, widząc uniesione brwi przyjaciela. – Ciężka noc, niewiele spałem. Myślałem, że Courf wam powiedział. Zaczynam już wrześniową paczkę

– Wiem, że to jego życie, ale z tego, co słyszałem od was obojga, może powinien pomyśleć o powrocie na terapię?

– Ciągle o tym rozmawiamy. Nie wiem jeszcze, co z tego wyjdzie.

– A co z tobą? Widać, że też niezbyt dobrze się o siebie troszczysz.

– Po prostu się o niego martwię, to wszystko.

– Nie o tym mówię. Przez ten miesiąc, kiedy Grantaire był w Paryżu, wyglądałeś jak cień samego siebie. Do tego zrzuciłeś dobre pięć kilo.

Enjolras nie ma ochoty odpowiadać, więc tego nie robi. No i co miałby powiedzieć?

 

Enjolras i Grantaire przesypiają nastawiony budzik, wykończeni zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Nie robią nic szczególnie pożytecznego, włączają tylko film w sypialni i udają, że ich interesuje. To po prostu kolejny dołek i może jutro, może w przyszłym tygodniu, wszystko będzie lepiej. O to przecież w życiu chodzi.

**Author's Note:**

> to chyba wszystko! komentarze i kudos są bardzo mile widziane :)
> 
> zapraszam też do przeczytania reszty fików autorki oryginału!


End file.
